1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an impregnation apparatus and an impregnation method, in particular, to an automatic impregnation apparatus and an impregnation method for improving the efficiency of the impregnation process.
2. Description of Related Art
The impregnation processes in the prior art mostly employ manual weight measurement and stirring. However, the time and consistency of the stirring cannot be precisely controlled. In addition, during the impregnation process, the impregnation solution needs to be manually dispersed then the aluminum tray moved upward to impregnate the material into the impregnation solution.
The above process is not able to produce the impregnation solution automatically, and moving the aluminum tray carrying the impregnation solution upward for impregnating the material into the impregnation solution costs a lot of time, significantly reducing the production efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an impregnation apparatus and an impregnation method to overcome the above disadvantages.